Hunting Game
by CrazyAuthorChick
Summary: Everyone wants to use Terra.The titans want to get a friend te Justic League want an unbeatale weapon. And Slade has returned from hell after fightin for his flesh & blood and he wants his servant back. After all alot of work went into her training.


**AN: Hello all my fellow titan fans this is hunting Game a Terra centric. Just to let you know his is a bit of a parody because Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy are going to be bashed on. I warn you now so no flames. To my fellow Robin fans this won't be fun bashing him. Raven bashing might be subtle so you'll only notice if you're looking for it. But at the same time it might be obvious. IDK what's going to happen to her but Robin and Beast Boy are going to seem like the bad guys for a t so just hold on. I promise they get over it, eventually. **

**Now it begins**

Hunting Game CH1

_Terra's POV_

This place is dark, cold, and unforgiving so I guess it's suitable for someone like me to rot. My ''friends'' agree with my logic seeing as despite their promise to the rock imprisoning me they aren't here with an antidote to get me out of here.

'But then again lots of things have been going on in their lives' a small voice piped up hopefully. My hopes involuntarily began to rise before I immediately snuffed it out.

Hope wouldn't get me far here or anywhere else on or in my case in the Earth. That was a lesson I seemed to be learning my entire life.

Though I did agree with that small voice in my head, which should really have me concerned about my mental state, about the Titans having a lot going on.

Even in this hell hole I saw everything with Trigon. He had no effect on me of course. How could he? All he did was turn everyone to stone. I was already like that and still am unfortunately.

For all the people that haven't figured it our yet my name is Terra and I have been here for far too long.

The only good thing about this place is that I can see everything that's happening everywhere above. Gives me a headache sometimes but I muddle through. Well not actually see but if something powerful enough occurs the Earth which both surrounds and imprisons me can show me its cause in my mind.

I try to focus on Jump City, though when Trigon came I didn't even have to ask the Earth to show me that image, his presence was enough without him trying to annihilate the universe.

Lucky for me down here Trigon didn't give a damn about what was beneath the surface. Not that that mattered in the end anyway.

The Daughter surpassed the Father as is tradition in families or so I hear anyway. I'm not exactly family oriented if you couldn't tell.

Another good thing about being down in here is that while my body resides in Jump City technically I'm everywhere within the Earth's reach at once.

After being here so long I've connected with the Earth and gotten rid of Slade's puppet maker as I call it. It's sad that I've been down here long enough to come up with a name for that thing.

At least when I finally get out of here I won't have to worry about. Yes, I will get out of here.

Another sign of my having to do this myself was them actually wanting Slade to help them with a problem. They might as well have just said 'screw all the horrible things you've done and that you shouldn't be alive and come on'. I'm touched by how much they care.

Or how much they don't.

I'll just have to remind them why it's never good to piss off an intelligent blonde. I'm practically a lethal combination.

Soon I will be free. I can feel it, the Earth is vibrating with anticipation, cracking my prison. I just have to wait for it.

'Speaking of' the geomancer thought as an underground volcano eruption occurred. It was minor and probably unable make it to the surface but it was enough.

The caves foundation began to shudder and tremble on its own strength. Everything in it was shocking and cracking lucky for Terra it wasn't here.

She fell to the ground feet first and summoned a slab of rock to steady her after taking a deep breath. She hadn't taken off her prison not having anything to wear beneath it.

The eruption continued and she levitated herself above ground and above the flood of pyroclastic materials before her slab collapsed as she was gasping for breath.

She laid there gasping for what felt like hours or days even but was only a minute.

"I'm free," she grinned with triumph before taking a deep breath and since she had no strength to walk, crawled to a nearby brook and falling unconscious.

_No One's POV_

When she opened her eyes again the sun was beginning to glare down at her it seemed what felt like mere minutes had actually been hours.

Having no real destination and not wanting to draw any more attention to herself she began walking to what she thought were houses.

Luckily all the houses were empty having been evacuated from the first eruption. The owners of these abandoned homes were too cautious to return for their belongings it seemed. She found a pair of jeans that fit her nicely but she did need a belt to ensure they stayed on. There was a black tank top that was a bit tight with some gray Chuck Taylor's that she found in the next house over.

Finally having clothes she released the prison letting it all fall to the ground with a relieved breath. Though is couldn't contain her anymore she still loathed the very sight of it.

Though she didn't know where she was headed she began walking along side of the road away from the lonely country side toward whatever city hat was away from Jump City. She doubted anyone was expecting her no point in the risk.

Terra had no idea how wrong se was.

**II. **

**Terra's POV**

As I'm walking along this rode to an unknown destination I think of people I may be needing for help. It's never a bad thing to have a backup plan.

My thoughts traitorously strayed toward the titans, my former friends before I quickly discard this idea.

Though they did hold a good last thought of me. I doubt they'll be as forgiving of my past actions as they themselves think they'll be.

I continued on walking making a turn toward a highway filled with fast food restaurants on all sides. I'd emptied out a few wallets from the empty houses. If they never came back for them clearly their way too cautious for their own good or it didn't cause much damage to their pockets. So I doubt my using it will cause them anymore.

I quickly decide to go to McDonald's it's always been my favorite. I get my classic large six piece meal with a coke. It only took me seven minutes to finish it off. What can I say, trapping myself in a stone prison and swearing my loyalty to a mad pedophile ( I've decided there is no logical answer to his obsession with teens other than his bring pedophile) while betraying my ex-best friends will make anyone hungry.

I sat there for a moment not having a clue on what to do. I would rather avoid the drama that involves going to Titans Tower.

However that doesn't mean Jump City as a whole will cause me problems. My allies didn't end at the Titans despite popular belief. I can't just stick to one type of personality. Even though the titans aren't exactly alike they're basic morals are enough.

I turned around walking along the side of the road back to a place that held some of my worst and best memories. Surprisingly a good number of my best memories were with Slade and the same amount of my worst memories were with the titans.

I know what you're thinking 'How is that possible' but while Slade 's training was intense and at times painful , the most painful experience I'd ever had, it's help save my life. At times he'd treat me almost fatherly being concerned about the injuries he'd given me. His personality shifts while at first seemed random I learned the signs of them to the point it was almost a normal part of daily life. Which in a way it was. While to the Titans he was cruel and merciless to me it was determination. What they saw and thought was cruelty I saw cunning.

The Titans of course didn't understand this. Or the strength my powers had over my conscious. It completely took over my entire being. At least when Raven lost control she could fight for it back in moments. While it had taken me days, hours if even so lucky.

They were truly ignorant to how things worked in the world. Despite all the horrible things that had happened to them and the things they themselves had done they thought the world was divided by good and evil. White and black with no gray in between that's a deadly stupid way to look at everything.

They thought because I was gray instead of light that made me evil. That since I had dark friends I must be evil. If that's how good works I don't want to be a part of it. Clearly good and loyal don't go hand in hand like people think.

I'd rather be friends with actual evil friends with the basic loyalty to let me explain a situation the ''good'' friends who'd just attack.

I was walking to a library as I pondered this decision. Whether or not I was going to need to know what was new in the world. Jump City's event were only so helpful.

The blonde geomancer walked into a library that was on the outside of a little hick town near the highway.

She was there for hours nosey librarians noticed and one tried to ask what she was up to. The poor woman was unfortunate enough to come as Terra was reading about a memorial service the Titans had.

While she was able to leave with all her limbs attached and no broken bones. She did get a reason to wear shades indoors without seeming rude.

At this point this having been the third incident that occurred (those librarians just need to learn about privacy) the security guard (after having the shortest straw and being pushed out of the security room, poor man) had the task to escort her out.

He slowly tapped her shoulder nervousness on his facial expression. He took a deep breath and said shakily " Ma'am I'm sorry but," before he could go on he was interrupted.

"You're sorry really, you're sorry. Well you're not the person I want to be sorry. I mean can you believe this," the blonde teen answered gesturing toward the screen.

"Well I," he started obviously disturbed by the rage he was witnessing in the small teen. And was he hallucinating or were her eyes _glowing_. Before he could try to say no more she continued.

"I mean what happened to 'we won't give up. We'll get out her out as soon as we can' Well that sure as hell looks like giving up to me," she went from a bellow to screaming as her anger grew with her voice. Her eyes glowing a little less bright than the sun.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and tremble, books began falling off the shelves as tectonic plates began grinding against one another.

The patrons began to scream and panic, parents picking up their children's and college students running with their messenger bags determined to save their laptops(Clearly they had essays due).

The security guard still stared at the blonde girl somehow entranced by her eyes. He was shocked out of his entrancement when a piece of ceiling cracked and fell a bit closer than was comfortable.

"Miss we have to go," he urged her quickly as the building structure began to shake fiercely. But the strange girl with glowing eyes seemed to not hear him.

He tried again but as the ceiling continued to fall and the structure began to _sink _he gave up and picked the teen up in a fire men's carry.

With her securely thrown over his shoulder he ran out of the building his fellow security guards in tow.

The three men got out just in time to see the library sink halfway into the ground. It was silent as the ground gave a final shake before seeming appeased and stopping at last.

"Well damn," sighed another guard who got out of the building last.

"At least we didn't like this job," the guard with the teen over his shoulder said offhandedly.

The two other guards, who had luckily gotten longer straws than him, stared at their friends for a moment.

Then they laughed and nodded their heads in agreement " too true my friends, too true," they agreed chuckling.

"Now onto a more important matter," said the first guard shifting the teen so he was cradling her .

It seemed she, whatever her name is, moved from entrancing to unconscious.

**IKR why is she making Slade seem like a decent person. But in Terra's POV he probably wasn't as bad as he was to the titans.**


End file.
